Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of software license verifying, and more particularly to a method for verifying a web system license based on multi-way tree search.
Description of Related Arts
After a user buys software, a software system generally restricts functions which can be used by a license. Conventionally, verifying mechanism of software license is as follows:
1, the user provides some information to a software provider, such as version information and license validity;
2, the software provider generates a license for the user, then the user opens the license and put information thereof into the software for verifying;
3, during operation, the software accesses to software version information in the license, such as business version; then a function collection of the version is authorized to the user, but functions out of the function collection are not available.
The method has the following problems:
1, the license returned from the software provider comprises clear message, which is easy to leak;
2, function collection information of a specific version is contained in the software; if the function collection information is modified, the user is able to use functions out of the function collection of the version;
3, flexibility of software verifying is low, controllable granularity is not small enough.